Myocarditis
by mona990131
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED] Miokarditis, suatu kondisi medis yang ditandai dengan peradangan pada otot jantung yang terletak di lapisan tengah (miokardium) dinding jantung. Dalam perjalanan penyakitnya, penyakit miokarditis bisa terjadi akut, sub akut, atau kronis. Dan Kris.. Dia mengidap penyakit miokarditis akut.
1. Don't Leave Me

**Myocarditis**

**Chapter 1 : Don't Leave Me**

* * *

"_**Gege** _jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap seorang _**namja** _dengan rambut blonde pendek. Mimik mukanya meyakinkan _**namja** _didepannya bahwa ia serius, sangat serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak Tao, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku harus melakukannya, paling tidak untuk sementara ini." jawab _**namja** _tinggi yang duduk dihadapan namja berambut blonde pendek tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan diruang tamu kecil dirumah sakit tempat _**namja** _tinggi tersebut dirawat.

"Tapi _**gege**_, kau harus berjanji padaku setelah kau sembuh kau akan kembali kepadaku, kepada kami semua."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menepatinya atau tidak Tao, belum tentu juga aku akan sembuh."

Tao, _**namja** _berambut blonde pendek tersebut merasakan matanya memanas, dia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling dia sayang, Kris -_**namja** _yang ada dihadapannya ini- sedang mengidap penyakit yang bisa dibilang parah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kris-_**ge**_! Aku yakin kau akan sembuh!" bentaknya ke Kris. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, akhirnya ia biarkan air tersebut mengalir, mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi, dia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Tenanglah Tao, jangan seperti ini." Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah ketempat duduk disebelah Tao, memeluk namja yang ia sayang tersebut. Sungguh dia juga tidak sanggup melihat orang yang disayanginya tersebut menangis dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Tao dan mengelus rambut belakangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku janji akan bertahan sebisaku melawan penyakit ini, aku janji. Aku masih ingin hidup Tao, aku masih ingin melihatmu, melihat member kita yang lain, dan juga fans kita. Aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh, oke? Jangan menangis lagi." Kris menangkupkan tangannya kekedua pipi Tao, mengelus pipinya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana.

"Kau janji _**gege**_?" kedua tangan Tao terangkat dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Aku janji Taozi-ku." Kris memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada panda kesayangan itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao. Mengecup keningnya dan kedua matanya. Kris berhenti sejenak untuk memandang wajah Tao, kemudian ia mempertemukan bibirnnya dengan bibir Tao. Hanya kecupan singkat, tetapi Tao merasa seperti terbang kelangit yang tinggi. Kris mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam kedua mata Tao.

"Kau percaya padaku kan Tao?" tanya Kris kepada Tao. Tao balas menatap dalam kedua mata Kris, setelah beberapa detik iapun menjawab pertanyaan Kris-nya dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kris yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum dan memeluk pandanya itu.

_'Tuhan, jangan ambil aku dulu, aku masih ingin bersama dengan dia, bersama dengan memberku, bersama dengan fansku, aku menyayangi mereka Tuhan. Aku mohon kabulkanlah doaku untuk kali ini saja, sembuhkanlah aku dari penyakit ini.'_ Kris berucap dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Tao didalam dekapannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, tapi ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, tidak didepan Tao-nya.

"_**Gege**_" Tao bersuara setelah sekian lama mereka berdiam diri berpelukan seperti itu.

"Hm?" Kris hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan Tao, sepertinya ia masih betah pada posisinya tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu ge." bisik Tao tepat ditelinga Kris, tetapi Kris masih tetap diam dan tidak merespon Tao.

"**_Gege_**, kenapa tidak menjawabnya?" Tao terlihat sedikit kesal pada Kris. Ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal jika pernyataan cintamu tidak direspon sama sekali oleh _**namjachingumu**_? Tetapi Kris tetap tidak merespon sama sekali, Tao merasa tubuh Kris memberat pada pelukannya.

"_**Gege**_?" Tao melepas pelukan mereka berdua dengan sedikit payah, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kris sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"_**Gege**_?! _**Gege** _apa yang terjadi?! _**Gege** _bangun! Jangan membuatku panik!" Tao terus-menerus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris, menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan agar ia terbangun, tetapi sekali lagi Kris tetap tidak merespon sama sekali. Tao beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung menekan bel darurat yang ada diruangan tersebut berkali-kali. Air mata mulai turun lagi membasahi pipinya.

"_**Gege** _bertahanlah." Setelah ia menekan bel dengan brutal dia langsung kembali ketempat Kris dan memeluknya.

_'Tuhan tolong jangan ambil Kris-**gege**, aku mencintainya Tuhan, jangan ambil dia secepat ini.'_ Tao menangis dalam diam, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dokter dan beberapa suster masuk kedalam ruangan setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya salah satu suster tersebut dengan sedikit panik.

"Aku tak tau, Kris-**_gege_ **tiba-tiba saja pingsan." Jawab Tao dengan gemetar dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Sementara dokter dan para suster tersebut membawa Kris ketempat tidur disitu dan memeriksanya, dan Tao dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut Tao menghampiri sang dokter.

"Kumohon selamatkan Kris-**_gege_**, dokter." Ucap Tao memelas kepada dokter tersebut.

"Saya akan berusaha, Tao-**_ssi_**." Jawab dokter tersebut singkat, dan Tao pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu dokter tersebut menangani Kris dari luar ruangan. Tangannya bertaut erat didepan dadanya. Ia terus-menerus berdoa didalam hati dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan tubuh bergetar, mengharapkan keselamatan untuk orang yang paling disayangi –dicintai-nya tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Review?^^


	2. Move to Korea

Terima makasih buat yang sudah review^^ walaupun cuma sedikit hihi

Karena ini ff pertama saya, jadi saya masih agak bingung ngepostnya. Btw saya lagi ujian semester jadi maaf ya kalau dilanjutinnya enggak tentu waktunya~

Thanks to : **D**ahsyatNyaff, **s**hinta .lang , **N**aya, **K**ikSica, dan **X**lyn :)

This is the 2nd chapter, enjoy^^

* * *

**Myocarditis**

**Chapter 2 : Move to Korea**

* * *

Secercah cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela jendela dan mengenai sesosok _**namja** _yang sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk, bersandar ketempat tidur dimana _**namjachingu**_nya masih terlelap.

Tao -_**namja** _tersebut- perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dimatanya, akibat dari menangis semalaman.

Tao merenggangkan badannya sejenak, kemudian menatap Kris -_**namjachingunya**_- yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

Tubuh Kris dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam alat-alat medis, yang Tao tidak tau namanya.

"Pagi **_gege_**." Ucap Tao sambil mengelus pelan pipi Kris, kemudian mengecup pipinya tersebut.

_Krruuyuuk_ (?) Bunyi suara perut Tao-_-

"**_Gege_ **aku sarapan dulu _**ne**_? Sehabis sarapan aku pasti langsung kesini lagi, oke?" Tao berbicara sendiri kepada Kris yang jelas-jelas belum sadarkan diri semenjak ia pingsan.

Tao-pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, merenggangkan badannya sekali lagi, sebelum meraih pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Kris. Ia langsung menuju kearah restoran yang ada dirumah sakit ini, memesan makanan dan duduk disalah satu sudut restoran.

Tao memakan makanannya dengan diam, sebenarnya ia tidak selera makan namun perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Setelah beberapa suapan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ada disaku celana Tao bergetar. Tao menghentikan acara makannya sejenak dan merogoh saku celananya tersebut.

**_Suho-hyung is calling..._**

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Tao langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Ya _**hyung**_?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Tao kau dimana? Aku ada diruangan tempat Kris dirawat sekarang, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disini." Walaupun tidak melihat **_hyung_**nya itu, Tao tau bahwa ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku sedang sarapan **_hyung_**, aku akan kesana sekarang." Jawab Tao kemudian menutup telfonnya. Iapun segera meminum minumannya sampai habis dan langsung bergegas keruangan Kris.

Ketika Tao masuk kedalam ruangan Kris yang ia dapati langsung pelukan dari sang leader, Suho.

"_**Hyung** _aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Tao ketika merasakan pelukan Suho yang sangat erat tersebut.

"Ah **_mian_**, aku cuma khawatir dan aku tidak bisa memeluk Kris-**_hyung_ **gara-gara alat-alat medis itu." Kata Suho setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Tao. Mereka kemudian duduk berdampingan disamping ranjang Kris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Suho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kemarin keadaan Kris-**_gege_ **drop, kata dokter yang menanganinya ia susah makan dan minum obat, dia baru mau makan ketika aku datang semalam, jadi ya begitulah **_hyung_**, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa." Ucap Tao sambil memandang wajah Kris dan menggenggam tangan Kris erat.

"Kau harus sering-sering menjenguknya Tao. Aku akan berbicara kepada manajer-**_hyung_ **untuk mengurangi jadwalmu agar bisa sering-sering kesini."

"Percuma **_hyung_**, aku sudah berbicara kepadanya dan ia tidak mau tau dan tidak menerima alasan apapun. Bahkan dia bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi Kris-**_gege_ **lagi karena sangat tidak penting mengunjungi seorang.. pengkhianat.. Aku tidak suka dia berkata seperti itu." Tao kembali mengingat ketika mereka menyeselaikan konser solo pertama mereka, Tao langsung berbicara kepada manajernya dan kemudian menyesali pembicaraan mereka karena ia mendengar hal yang paling benci untuk didengarnya.

_Kris bukan pengkhianat, mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa._

"Kau harus sabar, aku akan mengurus administrasi Kris, dia harus dirawat di Korea saja agar lebih mudah menjenguknya. Aku akan berbicara kepada mamanya juga, kau mau ikut?"

"Hm, tentu aku akan ikut **_hyung_**"

**Miokarditis, suatu kondisi medis yang ditandai dengan peradangan pada otot jantung yang terletak di lapisan tengah (miokardium) dinding jantung. Dalam perjalanan penyakitnya, penyakit miokarditis bisa terjadi akut, sub akut, atau kronis.**

_**Dan Kris...**_

**_Dia mengidap penyakit miokarditis akut._ Jenis yang paling ringan memang diantara ketiga jenis miokarditis tersebut, tapi tetap saja, miokarditis itu berbahaya.**

**Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak berbahaya kalau penderitanya bisa saja mengalami gagal jantung, henti jantung mendadak, stroke tinggi, dan berbagai macam resiko berbahaya lainnya?**

Sungguh malang nasip Kris tersebut, dia tampan, tinggi, mempunyai suara yang seksi, dan ayolah siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan apa yang ada pada Kris? Tapi sayang sekali diumur 23-nya (yang masih tergolong muda), ia harus menderita penyakit berbahaya seperti ini.

_-skip time-_

"_**Hyung,** _aku kira kita tidak akan diberi izin tadi." Ucap Tao kepada Suho. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tadi mereka sudah meminta izin ke mamanya Kris, dan dengan berat hati akhirnya mamanya Kris memberikan izin kepada mereka untuk membiarkan Kris dirawat di Korea, demi kesehatan anaknya juga. Biar bagaimanapun mamanya Kris tau seberapa dekat anaknya tersebut dengan Tao, dan beliau bersyukur karena Tao tetap setia berada disamping Kris untuk menyemangatinya.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah yakin kalau kita pasti akan diizinkan Tao. Biar bagaimanapun seorang ibu akan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik buat anaknya bukan?"

"Ya, aku bersyukur mama Kris-**_ge_ **orang yang pengertian." Suho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Tao. Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang meliputi dua orang tersebut. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Suho membereskan urusan administrasi dan meminta kerjasama pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkan Kris ke Korea. Sementara Tao langsung kekamar Kris untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"_**Gege** _sudah sadar?" Tanya Tao setelah memasuki ruangan Kris.

"Ya, dan aku tidak melihatmu ketika aku sadar." Kris menpoutkan bibirnya. Beginilah Kris ketika bersama Tao, image "cool guy" nya menghilang begitu saja tergantikan oleh sesosok bocah yang suka bermanja-manja dengan pandanya.

"Maaf **_gege_**, tadi aku menemui mamamu sebentar." Tao bersyukur alat-alat medis yang ribet tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi dia bisa langsung memeluk Kris-nya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Kris serius setelah melepaskan pelukan Tao.

"Mau tau sesuatu ge? Aku dan Suho-**_hyung_ **meminta izin untuk memindahkanmu ke Korea, agar aku bisa sering-sering menjengukmu. Dan mama **_gege_ **memberikan kami izin." Ucap Tao sumringah, tapi ekspresi Kris saat ini bukan seperti orang yang senang, melainkan... Tidak suka?

"Aku tidak mau ke Korea." Kris berpaling kearah lain, tidak mau memandang Tao-nya. Tao memasang ekspresi bingung. Kenapa Kris tidak mau pindah ke Korea? Apa **_namja_ **itu tidak mau sering-sering bertemu dengannya?

"Kenapa **_gege_**?" Tanya Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Bukankah kalian akan tur _The Lost Planet_? Kenapa harus memindahkanku ke Korea?" Tanya Kris balik sambil menatap tajam mata Tao.

"Tapi itu hanya sampai bulan Juli, _**ge**_."

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

"**_Gege_**.."

"Tidak Taozi"

"Tapi **_ge_**-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Huang Zi Tao."

Tao terdiam, Kris tidak suka dengan permintaannya, bahkan memanggil nama lengkapnya. Tapi bukan Tao namanya kalau dia tidak keras kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin kita sering bertemu apa susahnya pindah ke Korea? Aku tidak mau mendengar kau tidak mau makan atau minum obat, aku ingin kau sembuh _Wu Yi Fan!_" Tao sedikit marah kepada Kris, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik buat **_namjachingu_**nya, tapi kenapa Kris keras kepala sekali?

"Berani sekali kau Huang Zi Tao!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik itu saja, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih."

Kris terdiam sebentar, menatap tajam kedua mata Tao.

"Kau mulai kehilangan sopan santun rupanya." Ucap Kris pelan, namun menusuk bagi Tao. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Tao memanggil nama lengkap Kris seperti tadi dan melupakan sopan santunnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"_**Gege** _aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." Ucap Tao pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar dan matanya mulai basah. Dia menyesal berkata seperti itu kepada Kris tadi. Kris yang melihat Tao akan menangis langsung menarik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis. Dia harusnya tau kalau Tao sensitif sekali perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Taozi." Bisik Kris pelan tepat disebelah telinga Tao. Tao melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Kris, membalas pelukan namja tersebut. Menangis dalam diam disana tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku akan pindah ke Korea, oke? Jangan menangis lagi aku mohon." Tao hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya dengan Kris.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tao ayo kita- astaga Tao kenapa kau menangis?" Suho yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut kaget melihat Tao yang menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Kris. Pasalnya tadi Tao baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba sudah menangis seperti itu, ya dia kagetlah-_-

Dua orang yang berpelukan tersebut masih diam dan mengacuhkan sang leader yang bertanya dengan panik tersebut. Dan Kris masih menenangkan Tao yang menangis dengan mengelus punggungnya. Suho hanya memandangi kedua orang itu dalam diam.

_'untung aku sudah terbiasa diacuhkan oleh memberku sendiri-_-'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tao aku akan makan siang, nanti kau jangan lupa makan **_ne_**?" Suho langsung berkata seperti itu sambil meninggalkan ruangan Kris, tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao.

"Capek juga rasanya setiap berbicara selalu diacuhkan begini." Suho bermonolog sendiri sambil jalan menuju kerestoran rumah sakit.

Setelah Suho memesan makanan dan duduk direstoran tersebut, dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mengetik sms untuk seseorang.

**To : Lay Unicorn**

selamat siang **_nae-_**unicorn^^

Kamu udah makan siang belum?

Hyung lagi makan siang diretoran rumah sakit nih^^

_Ddrrrr ddrrr_

Tidak berapa lama hp Suho bergetar

**From : Lay Unicorn**

Siang **_hyung_**^^

Belum nih, aku lagi nungguin kyungsoo masak

Selamat makan **_hyung_**~~

Ohiya, gimana keadaan Kris-**_hyung_**?

**To : Lay Unicorn**

**_Gomawo_ **Lay~~

Ya begitulah, keadaannya susah membaik karena ada Tao yang menemani, tapi tadi aku lihat Tao menangis dipelukannya dan ketika aku bertanya, aku malah diacuhkan oleh mereka-_-

**From : Lay Unicorn**

Sabar ya _**hyung**_, biarpun member lain sering mengacuhkanmu, aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu kok **_hyung _**;)

_**To : Lay Unicorn**_

Lay? Siapa orang disebelahmu?

**_From : Lay Unicorn_**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, memangnya kenapa **_hyung_**?

_'Sudah kuduga..'_ Pikir Suho. Lay-nya tidak pernah gombal seperti itu, jadi kalau dia menggombal pasti ada dalang dibalik gombalannya dan Suho yakin Chanbaek pasti sedang menertawakannya disana. Untung Suho selalu baik kepada membernya-_-

**_To : Lay Unicorn_**

Jangan tulis apa yang mereka suruh tulis Lay, aku tau yang tadi itu bukan kau-_-

**From : Lay Unicorn**

Hehe **_mian_ _hyung_**, mereka bilang _**hyung** _akan senang kalau aku bilang begitu~

Suho tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut, lucu sekali Lay yang ingin membuatnya senang seperti itu. Akhirnya iapun melanjutkan acara makannya sambil tetap berkirim pesan dengan Lay.

_-back to Kristao-_

"**_Gege_**, kita ke Korea besok pagi ya? Lusa aku ada jadwal jadi harus segera kembali ke Korea." Ucap Tao kepada Kris. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan diatas tempat tidur Kris. Entahlah itu diperbolehkan atau tidak oleh pihak rumah sakit, tapi yang jelas Kris ingin Tao dekat-dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Hm aku ikut saja apa katamu, daripada kau menangis lagi nanti." jawab Kris sambil menyindir Tao, sementara yang disindir mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka, tidak mau menatap Kris.

"Aku bercanda Taozi, jangan manyun begitu dong ntar aku cium loh." Kris mencolek-colek pipi Tao.

"Kau tidak lucu **_gege_**." Tao merasakan pipinya memerah karena perkataan Kris.

"Maafkan **_gege_ **membuatmu menangis lagi **_ne_**?" Ucap Kris seraya memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping, menyenderkan kepala ya kepundak Tao.

"**_Ne_**, maaf juga aku terlalu memaksamu **_ge_**, kau taukan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik?" Tao ikut menyenderkan kepalanya kekepala Kris yang ada dipundaknya.

"Ya, aku tau Taozi. Aku mencintaimu." Tao menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris yang juga ikut menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao balik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu **_ge_**, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Tao pelan sambil mengelus pipi Kris.

Dan tidak lama kemudian kedua bibir itupun bertemu, entah siapa yang memulai duluan ciuman pelan yang memabukkan tersebut yang jelas tidak ada yang mau melepas tautan tersebut. Saling melampiaskan rasa sayang mereka, rasa tidak ingin kehilangan, dan rasa ingin terus bersama.

_-skip time-_

**_"Welcome home, bro."_** Sapa Chanyeol kepada Kris yang sudah dipindahkan kerumah sakit di Korea. Kris baru saja sampai dikamar rawatnya, dan semua member datang untuk menyambut kembali kedatangannya ke Korea dan Kris terharu. Dia pikir dia akan dibilang pengkhianat oleh membernya dan akan dibenci oleh mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Karena membernya masih tetap sama, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan Kris sangat bersyukur mempunya teman -keluarga- seperti mereka. Menerima keadaannya apa adanya.

**_"Thanks for coming guys, I thought you all hate me but _**yah**_that was wrong_** ternyata." Hanya itu yang dapat Kris ucapkan, walaupun banyak sekali yang ingin ia ucapkan tapi hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Semua member EXO tersebut akhirnya menghibur Kris agar ia tidak bersedih dan tetap mau berjuang melawan penyakitnya, sunggah kawan yang sangat setia bukan?

Setelah hari menjelang sore, mereka semua pamit kepada Kris untuk pulang ke dorm, karena manajer mereka pasti sedang mencari-cari mereka sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan Tao, dia tetap tinggal untuk menemani Kris, ia berencana akan tidur disitu untuk menjaga Kris-nya.

"Kau tambah keras kepala sekarang Tao." Ucap Kris. Kris sedang duduk diranjangnya dan Tao duduk disebelah ranjang tersebut.

"Kenapa **_ge_**?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau taukan kalau manajer-**_hyung_ **marah seperti apa?" Kris malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku tau, tapi kami sedang tidak ada jadwal, harusnya dia tidak mengurung kami didorm seperti anak kecil."

"Kau tau ini bukan tentang jadwal, Tao."

"Dan dia juga tidak berhak melarangku- melarang kami semua untuk bertemu denganmu **_gege_**."

"Terserahmu Taozi, tapi aku tidak mau kau dimarahi oleh dia."

"Aku tidak peduli **_gege_**, aku tidak suka dilarang melakukang hal yang kusukai."

"Jadi bertemu denganku adalah salah satu hal yang kau sukai Taozi?" Tanya Kris menggoda Tao sambil mencubit-cubit pelan pipinya.

"Kalau tidak ngapain aku kesini **_gege_**-ku sayang." Tao mempuotkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat pandanya tersebut

_-esoknya-_

Kris sedang menonton berita dikamar rawatnya, hari ini Tao dan member EXO yang lainnya sedang ada jadwal, jadi dia tidak ada yang mengunjungi hari ini.

_Tok tok tok_

Kris hanya mengacuhkan pintu yang diketuk tersebut, karena pasti itu suster yang mengantar makanan dan obat.

Kris mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan masih mengacuhkannya, matanya tidak berpaling dari tv, hingga...

"Kris." Panggil seseorang yang datang tadi.

_DEG_

Jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang sangat dihafalnya. Pelan-pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut.

"**_H-__hyung_**?"

**TBC~~~**

* * *

review?^^


	3. Eureongie and Baby

Thanks to : **D**ahsyatNyaff, **s**hinta .lang , **N**aya, **K**ikSica, **X**lyn, **S**hiinaYuki, **N**amesofia risma, **M**aple fujoshi2309, **S**him Yeonhae, dan **a**dilia .taruni .7 :)

FYI, buat yang nanya sakitnya Kris parah atau enggak saya udah search, dan yang saya tulis dichapter sebelumnya itu benar yang tulisannya sudah saya bold, yang penjelasan tentang miokarditis itu sendiri. Untuk kepastiannya Kris beneran miokarditis akut atau tidak saya kurang tau, tetapi menurut ciri-ciri nya, miokarditis-nya Kris memang lebih mendekati ke yang miokarditis akut.

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang sudah me-review, mem-favorite, dan nge-follow cerita ini, jeongmal kamsahamnida^^

* * *

**Myocarditis**

**Chapter 3 : Eureongie and Baby**

* * *

Kris sedang menonton berita dikamar rawatnya, hari ini Tao dan member EXO yang lainnya sedang ada jadwal, jadi dia tidak ada yang mengunjungi hari ini.

_Tok tok tok_

Kris hanya mengacuhkan pintu yang diketuk tersebut, karena pasti itu suster yang mengantar makanan dan obat.

Kris mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan masih mengacuhkannya, matanya tidak berpaling dari tv, hingga...

"Kris." Panggil seseorang yang datang tadi.

_DEG_

Jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang sangat dihafalnya. Pelan-pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang tersebut.

"**_H-hyung_**?"

"_**How's your feeling**_?" _**Namja**_ yang baru datang tersebut langsung duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur Kris, tanpa dipersilahkan.

"_**Hyung**_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris blak-blakan. Masalahnya dia sudah tidak dapat megontrol detak jantungnya, dan dadanya itu sakit sekali rasanya, seperti dihujam ribuan pisau dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Wow, _**easy man**_. Harusnya kau menyambut manajermu ini dengan ramah dan sopan."

Ya, seseorang yang mengunjungi Kris tersebut adalah manajer EXO, orang yang mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah pengkhianat.

"Kau masih manajerku?" Kris mencoba untuk bersikap dingin walau jantungnya sudah mau copot rasanya.

"Ah aku sudah tidak dianggap rupanya." Manajer EXO tersebut tersenyum miring kepada Kris, dan Kris mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap _**namja **_didepannya.

"Santai saja Kris, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting disini. Ah.. haruskah aku memanggilmu Yifan saja?" Senyum namja tersebut terlihat makin sinis.

"Katakan saja sekarang _**hyung**_, kau terlalu berbasa-basi untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat penting."

"Oke, oke, jadi begini.. Apa kau masih berharap untuk kembali ke EXO ketika sembuh nanti?" Tanya _**namja **_itu. Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, yang akan menggantikanmu di EXO."

_DEG!_

"Aku juga sudah memberitahukan ini kepada mama-mu, dan sepertinya beliau tidak keberatan dengan itu, malah beliau bersyukur karna akhirnya ada yang menggantikanmu."

_DEG!_

"Ya aku harap kau juga senang dengan kabar yang kubawa ini. Karna kau harus ingat _Yifan_, kau yang memulai ini semua, dan kau juga yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari SM, semoga kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu tersebut."

_DEG DEG_

Jantung Kris berdetak semakin cepat, lebih cepat dari yang tadi, tidak pernah rasanya ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak secepat ini.

_'Tidak boleh.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.._

_Tidak ada yang boleh menggantikan posisiku.._

_Tidak boleh ada..'_

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membawa apa-apa, _Yifan_. Aku akan mengirimkan buah-buahan nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga cepat sembuh, _Wu Yi Fan_."

Kris masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika manajer EXO mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan kamar rawat inapnya tersebut.

_'Kenapa jadi seperti ini..'_

Kris mengusap mukanya kasar dan kemudian kedua telapak tangannya mengangkup diwajahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi dikedua matanya tersebut. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Semua ini terlalu berat baginya.

Dia tau bahwa ini semua salahnya, tapi apakah sudah sangat terlambat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia buat? Tidak bisakan ia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi agar ia bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahannya?

_-a few days later-_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kutemani kedalam Tao?"

"Tidak usah **_hyung_**, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi kau akan kesusahan membawa 2 benda itu."

"Sudahlah _**hyung**_, aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan kena marah manajer-**_hyung _**karena menjenguk Kris-**_ge_**."

Suho menghela napas sejenak.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati ne?"

"_**Ne**_, **_gomawo _**sudah mengantarku hyung."

"_**Ne**_."

Tao turun dari mobil yang tadi dia naiki bersama Suho. Saat ini dia sedang berada diparkiran Seoul International Hospital -rumah sakit tempat Kris dirawat-. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memeluk benda yang besar. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang ada diparkiran tersebut. Ketika ingin menekan tombol lantai yang ingin ditujunya, Tao kesusahan akibat benda yang dibawanya.

"Kau ingin kelantai berapa?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang _**yeoja **_disebelahnya bertanya.

"Ah, aku ingin ke lantai 6." Jawab Tao canggung. _**Yeoja **_tersebut hanya diam tetapi tetap menekan angka 6 di lift tersebut.

"_**Kamsahamnida**_." Ucap Tao sopan. _**Yeoja **_tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian dia melangkah keluar, dia terlihat menuju kearah lobi.

Tao yang kemudian sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan angka lantai yang akan ditujunya.

'Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kris-**_ge_**.'

Tidak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya lift tersebut berhenti dilanai 6. Tanpa ragu Tao-pun langsung keluar dari lift dan menuju kearah ruang VVIP nomor 0611, yaitu ruangan Kris. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan Kris, Tao tidak tau bagaimana cara ia membuka pintunya, akhirnya ia-pun meletakkan 2 benda yang dibawanya tersebut kekursi yang ada didepan ruangan tersebut, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Kris, dan mengambil kedua benda tersebut lagi.

"_**Annyeong **_Kris-**_ge_**, lihat siapa yang ingin menjengukmu~" Ucap Tao riang kepada Kris yang terlihat sedang.. melamun?

"Kris-**_ge_**?" Tao mendekati Kris dan meletakkan 2 benda tersebut diatas tempat tidur Kris.

"Eh? Tao?" Kris yang merasa ada seseorang meletakkan 2 benda yang cukup besar ditempat tidurnyapun beralih menatap orang yang membawa benda tersebut.

"Kau melamun **_ge_**?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi." Kris tersenyum kepada Tao.

"Wah, kau membawa mereka sendirian? _**Aigo **_kasiannya panda **_gege _**pasti kesusahan." Kris mengusap pipi Tao sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Eureongie dan Baby bilang, mereka kangen pada **_appa_**-nya, karena itu aku membawa mereka kesini." Ucap Tao.

"Eureongie _**annyeong**_, Baby **_annyeong_**~ kangen pada **_appa ne_**? Sampai merepotkan **_eomma _**begitu~" Kris berbicara kepada 2 boneka anjing yang lucu -2 benda besar yang tadi dibawa oleh Tao-.

"**_Ge_**, ayo main _remember when._" Ucap Tao bersemangat.

"Hm? Baiklah, ayo." Kris tersenyum kecil kepada Tao.

"_Remember when_, kita mengadopsi mereka? **_Kkk_**." Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja ingat!"

_-Flashback-_

Tao melihat boneka anjing yang sangat lucu didepan sebuah toko, saat ini mereka sedang syuting _EXO Showtime_ di China Town yang ada di Korea. Ketika Tao melihat boneka tersebut dia langsung mencari pemilik toko.

"_**Ahjumma**_, boneka anjing yang ada didepan tersebut harganya berapa?"

"Yang itu 50.000 won, kau suka bonekanya?"

"**_Ne_**, saya ingin membelinya, tunggu sebentar **_ne_**." Tao pun berjalan kembali ketempat boneka anjing tersebut.

Ketika Tao ingin kesana, ternyata Kris baru saja dari tempat boneka tersebut, mungkin ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan Tao, yaitu menanyakan harganya.

"**_Gege_**, kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Iya Tao, ayo kita beli boneka anjing itu!"

"Ayo **_gege_**! Tadi aku sudah bertanya kepada **_ahjumma _**pemilik toko, katanya harganya 50.000 won, **_ge_**." Kata Tao sambil memandangi boneka tersebut.

"Kita tawar jadi 40.000 saja **_kkk_**."

"_**Ne**_, ayo kita beli **_ge_**."

Kris langsung membawa boneka tersebut untuk dibayar, dan menawar haarganya menjadi 40.000 sementara Tao meminjam uang kepada staff dulu karena dia tidak membawa dompetnya.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya, **_ge_**?"

"Ya, mereka lucu. Ayo bersalaman."

Setelah membayar boneka tersebut, merekapun membuat kedua boneka tersebut bersalaman. Lalu bersama-sama menyusul member lain yang sudah menuju kesebuah restoran China.

_-Di restoran-_

"Boneka apa itu Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Tao.

"Sejak kapam mereka disini?"

"Lucu kan?" Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, dia malah sibuk sendiri mengelus-ngelus boneka barunya.

"Kalian membelinya?"

"Kalian belum tau? Aku akan memperkenalkan dia kepada kalian." Ucap Kris. (#5)

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya? Namanya Eureongie~" Jawab Kris.

"Tao punyamu siapa namanya?

"Punyaku Baby~" Jawab Tao.

_-Flashback End-_

Kris dan Tao tertawa bersama mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dan sebelum pergi ke China Town, ingat kita ke Namsan Tower dan Hanok Village?" Ucap Tao lagi.

"Tentu aku ingat, Taozi." Jawab Kris tersenyum.

"Waktu itu kita menulis digembok, dan melempar kuncinya."

"Ya, lalu berfoto bersama."

Kris tersenyum miris, entah kenapa dia takut Tao berkata...

"Aku masih ingat yang kau tulis digembok itu, _**ge**_. **'Kami EXO, selamanya bersama, love.'** Kau ingat itu jugakan?"

Itulah yang Kris tidak ingin dengar dari Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil, mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dan pesanmu untuk member EXO diakhir episode,** 'Aku mecintai mereka dan yah.. Saranghaja!'** kau ingatkan **_ge_**?"

Kris terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Sudahlah Taozi.. Kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan hal ini.." Kris berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin, agar Tao tidak tersinggung.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan apa yang telah kau ucapkan, _**ge**_. Dan ucapanmu itu aku anggap sebagai janji."

Tao melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku titip mereka berdua kepadamu ya, _**ge**_. Maaf aku hanya bisa sebentar disini, aku ada jadwal." Ucap Tao.

"Yasudah, kau hati-hatilah. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"_**Ne**_, kau juga jangan lupa minum obat agak cepat sembuh." Tao memeluk Kris sejenak, dan Kris membalas pelukannya.

_Drtt drrtt_

Merasakan getaran dikantung celananya, Tao bergerak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi Taozi.." Ucap Kris, dia masih rindu dengan pandanya itu.

"Ada yang meneleponku, _**ge**_."

"Sebentar saja." Kris benar-benar enggan melepas pelukannya dengan Tao. Tao akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kris tetap memeluknya, sementara tangannya merogoh kantung celana untuk mengambil _smartphone_-nya dengan sedikit susah. Setelah dapat, dia langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelepon.

"_**Ne**_?" Jawab Tao singkat.

"Tao kau dimana? Aku sudah dibasement rumah sakit **_ne_**." Ucap seseorang disebrang sana.

"Tunggu sebentar _**ne**_, **_hyung_**?" Balas Tao.

"_**Ne**_."

_Piip_

Tao mematikan telpon tersebut.

"**_Gege _**aku sudah dijemput." Ucap Tao pelan.

"Sebentar.. Sebentar lagi Tao.."

Tao hanya mengelus-elus punggung Kris. Dia tau Kris rindu kepadanya, karena dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah _comeback_ dengan _Overdose_ jadwal mereka jadi padat dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjenguk Kris. Ditambah lagi manajer-_**hyung **_yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan banyak tingkah, _**ge**_. Makan dan minum obat teratur, dan tidur teratur juga, **_ne_**?"

"Hm." Kris masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

_Drrtt drrtt_

"_**Gege **_aku bisa terlambat.." Ucap Tao pelan ketika merasakan getaran dari _smartphone_-nya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Kris melepaskan pelukannya dengan Tao. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin membuat Tao terlambat dan dimarahi oleh manajer-_**hyung**_.

"Hati-hati _**ne**_.."

"**_Ne_**."

Tao langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar Kris. Dia berjalan kearah lift sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"**_Ne_**, aku sedang di lift."

_-Skip time-_

"_**Hyung**_, ayo temani aku nonton film ini." Ucap seorang _**namja **_tampan ke **_namja _**lain yang terlihat cantik.

"Aku tidak mau, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara menonton film itu." Balas **_namja _**cantik tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar mereka di dorm.

"Ayolah Luhan-_**hyung**_, aku tidak berani kalau harus nonton sendirian." Rengek _**namja **_tampan kepada Luhan -**_namja _**cantik tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak minta ditemani Chen saja Sehunie? Diakan pemberani." Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun -**_namja _**tampan itu.

"_**Ah shireo!**_ Nanti yang ada aku malah dikerjain sama dia." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_**Aish**_, tapi aku tidak mau nonton film itu Sehunie." Luhan tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun, oh ayolah dia tidak akan tahan kalau harus melihat wajah kekanak-kanakan Sehun yang merengek seperti itu.

"_**Hyung **_ayolah~ Kali ini saja~ Diruang tv sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, masa kau tega membiarkan aku nonton sendirian." Sehun makin merengek kepada Luhan.

"Yayaya, tapi hanya kali ini saja, oke?" Akhirnya Luhanpun menyerah juga-_-

"_**Yehet! Kajja hyung**_." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruang tv.

Setelah sampai diruang tv, Luhan langsung duduk disofa sambil membawa cemilan yang tadi sudah mereka persiapkan, sedangkan Sehun mempersiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton bersama. Setelah selesai Sehun langsung duduk disebelah Luhan.

Mereka menonton film _The Conjuring_, sudah sedikit basi memang, namun mereka belum pernah nonton akibat jadwal yang padat.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mematikan lampu diruang tv..

_**"YAK!**_ SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN LAMPUNYA?!" Luhan langsung menjerit dan secara refleks mencengkram tangan Sehun.

"_**Hyung**_, telinga dan tanganku sakit.." Ringis Sehun.

"Tenanglah _**hyung**_, aku yang mematikan lampunya. Pasti lebih seru kalau nontonnya mati lampu begitu." Ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"**_YAK_** CHEN, KAU TIDAK LUCU!"

"Selamat nonton Luhan _**Hyung **_dan Sehunie~~" Chen pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sehunie~ hidupkan lampunya~" Ucap Luhan masih mencengkram tangan Sehun erat.

"Tidak apa-apa **_hyung_**, begini lebih enak." Sehun kembali menonton film tersebut sementara Luhan sudah ketakutan. Luhan-pun semakin merapat kearah Sehun.

_'Aish, dasar anak ini.'_

Tiba-tiba Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan.

_DEG_

"Kalau takut tidak usah melanjutkan nonton **_hyung_**, tidur saja sini." Bisik Sehun.

_DEG_

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, apalagi Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"T-Tidak apa, aku tidak takut." Ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sembari tersenyum kecil, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepinggang Luhan.

_'Sial, jantungku..'_ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Ketika Luhan mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya ke film yang mereka tonton sekarang, tiba-tiba hantu yang ada di film tersebut muncul dan membuat Luhan kaget. Dan karena terlalu syok, Luhan refleks memeluk Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil, dan kemudian dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan.

"Sudahlah _**hyung**_, tidak usah nonton lagi, cukup temani aku saja." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Tapi sialnya Sehun malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"_**Y-yak**_, Sehun lepaskan aku." Ucap Luhan pelan, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Tapi kau jangan kabur _**ne**_, **_hyung_**?"

"Hm." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya pada Luhan, tetapi enggan melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia memperhatikan Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Merasa pelukannya tidak juga dilepaskan Sehun, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ingin protes lagi kepada Sehun, tapi..

_DEG_

Jarak wajah Luhan dan Sehun sangat dekat sekali sekarang, dan lidah Luhan terasa kelu, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan, walaupun gelap tapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah imut Luhan. Sehun menutup kedua matanya dan mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kewajah Luhan, sementara Luhan yang melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya, ikut memejamkan kedua bola matanya juga. Wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Tiba-tiba smartphone Sehun yang ada dikantung celananya bergetar, Luhan yang tidak berjarak dengan Sehun-pun ikut merasakan getaran tersebut. Mereka membuka mata mereka..

_Tinggal 1 cm lagi.._

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan wajah serta badannya dari Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang menjauh, Sehun-pun ikut menjauh dan mengambil smartphone-nya.

_Nari-noona is calling.._

Melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak, kemudian mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_?"

"Aku sedang menonton film **_noona_**."

"_**Ne**_? Ah _**ne**_, aku tidak lupa kok."

"_**Ne**_, sampai ketemu nanti **_noona_**."

"**_Ne_**~"

_Piip_

Sehun mematikan telponnya, menghela napasnya dan melirik Luhan.

Luhan tampak menonton film tapi Sehun tau, pikiran Luhan tidak kepada film tersebut.

**TBC~**

* * *

review?^^


	4. I'm Sorry Luhan Hyung

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, favorite dan follow cerita ini. Maaf karena update yang lama^^

This is the 4th chapter, enjoy~~

* * *

_Previous chapter.._

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan wajah serta badannya dari Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang menjauh, Sehun-pun ikut menjauh dan mengambil smartphone-nya.

_Nari-noona is calling.._

Melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak, kemudian mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_**Yeoboseyo**_?"

"Aku sedang menonton film **_noona_**."

"_**Ne**_? Ah _**ne**_, aku tidak lupa kok."

"_**Ne**_, sampai ketemu nanti **_noona_**."

"**_Ne_**~"

_Piip_

Sehun mematikan telponnya, menghela napasnya dan melirik Luhan.

Luhan tampak menonton film tapi Sehun tau, pikiran Luhan tidak kepada film tersebut.

* * *

**Myocarditis**

**Chapter 4 : Friendzone?**

* * *

Dua **_namja_ **yang sedang menonton film tersebut nampak diam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan duluan. Mereka menonton dalam diam hingga Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan inipun berdiri dari duduknya, bermaksud kembali kekamar mereka.

"M-mau kemana, **_hyung_**?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kekamar." Jawab Luhan singkat, sementara Sehun hanya diam menghela nafas.

Luhan sampai dikamarnya dan menutup pintnya rapat, dia jatuh terduduk didepan pintu tersebut.

_'Kenapa bisa begini..'_ Luhan memeluk kedua kakinya didada, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya tersebut. Menyesali apa yang hampir terjadi antara mereka. Terus-terusan berfikir kenapa dia tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan perasaannya. Nyaris saja yang tadi itu. Sangat nyaris. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan berbaring disana.

Sementara Sehun yang masih sama shock-nya dengan Luhan mematikan film yang mereka tonton tadi dan membereskan dvd dan meja dari bungkus-bungkus snack yang tadi mereka makan. Setelah itu dia berjalan kekamarnya dan Luhan. Berdiri cukup lama didepan pintu kamar tersebut. Ragu antara harus masuk sekarang atau tetap diluar. Tetapi setelah lama berdiri didepan pintu tersebut akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kekamar itu, dia melihat Luhan berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

Luhan yang merasa pintu kamarnya terbuka memjamkan matanya. Sehun yang mengira Luhan sudah tidurpun memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat tidur Luhan. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan pelan, mengagumi wajah Luhan yang seperti malaikat ketika ia tertidur. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Luhan.

"Maaf **_hyung_**, maaf.." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kekening Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Maaf **_hyung_.."** Bisiknya sekali lagi ditelinga Luhan sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Nari.

Setelah Luhan mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dia membuka matanya perlahan, untuk memastikan bahwa ia hanya sendiri sekarang. Setelah yakin kalau dia memang hanya sendiri, dia bangkit dan duduk ditempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memegangi dada kirinya, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Berkali-kali lebih cepat dari detak jantung normal. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun mengecup keningnya.

Luhan senang, tentu saja. Tetapi ketika teringat bahwa Sehun mempunyai seorang pacar, yang tentu aja itu bukan dia, air mata Luhan perlahan mengalir. Luhan mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Kyugsoo memasuki kamar. Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan langsung kaget.

**"_Hyung_,** kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Luhan, Luhan tidak menjawab dan masih terus saja menangis. Sementara Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat **_hyung_-nya** itu menangis akhirnya duduk disamping Luhan, dia memeluk Luhan dari samping dan mengelus-elus lengan Luhan.

"**_Uljima_ _hyung_**.." Ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan tetap menangis dalam diam.

_-Sehun side-_

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, didepan dorm Wassup, menunggu sang **_yeojachingu_**. Pikirannya tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kejadian tadi. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa terbawa suasana sampai segitunya, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh.

_Tok tok tok_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya sekita mendengar jendela mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang, setelah melihat siapa yang datang Sehun langsung membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan seseorang yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya tadi masuk kedalam.

"Sehunie **_annyeong_**!" Ucap **_yeoja_ **tersebut sambil tersenyum riang.

**_"Ne,_ _noona_ _annyeong."_** Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kita berangkat sekarang _**ne?"**_ Tanya Sehun ke Nari -**_yeoja_ **tersebut.

"**_Ne_~**" Jawab Nari singkat.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya ke Sungai Han, disepanjang perjalanan Nari bercerita banyak hal kepada Sehun, tetapi Sehun lebih banyak melamun daripada menanggapi Nari. Nari yang menyadari itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Hunie, kau kenapa?"

_**"Ne?"**_ Jawab Sehun bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Nari lagi.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa **_noona,_** memangnya aku kenapa?" Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jalannya didepannya. Nari yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya melirik Nari, kemudian meminggirkan mobilnya kepinggir jalan.

**_"Noona."_** Sehun menghadap ke Nari tapi Nari membuang muka dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela.

**_"Noona."_** Panggil Sehun lagi, telapak tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Nari dan mengarahkannya agar menghadap kepada mukanya, tetapi Nari tidak juga menatap Sehun, dia tetap melihat kearah lain.

**_"Noona_** lihat aku, sebentar saja." Ucap Sehun, Nari yang mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar serius akhirnya menatap Sehun.

"Aku.. Ada masalah, maaf kalau aku banyak melamun tadi, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Kenapa tidak cerita?" Nari berkata sambil mengelus pipi kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku belum bisa cerita sekarang.." Sehun berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Nari yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Sehun, mengelus punggung Sehun dengan telapak tangannya, berharap **_namjachingu_**-nya tersebut bisa tenang.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, kau harus istirahat." Ucap Nari masih mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Hmm" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya keleher Nari dan memejakkan matanya, dia membalas pelukan Nari.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm" Sehun hanya bergumam dan tidak menjawab Nari. Hingga tak lama kemudian Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Nari.

"Kita pulang saja **_noona_**?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang pelan.

"**_Ne_**, kita pulang saja. Kau harus istirahat Sehunie." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar Nari kembali ke dormnya. Begitulah Nari, dia selalu mengerti keadaan Sehun, selalu membuat Sehun nyaman.

Setelah sampai di dorm Wassup, Nari memeluk Sehun kembali dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Nari yang keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedormnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali melajukan mobilnya kedorm Exo.

Setelah sampai dia lansung menuju kekamarnya dan melihat Luhan masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sehun duduk ditempat tidur Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka melihat wajah Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar, dia yang melihat Sehun duduk ditempat tidur Luhan segera mendekatinya.

"Sehun." Panggil Kyungsoo setelah dia berada disebelah Sehun.

"**_Ne_**?" Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Kau tau Luhan **_hyung_ **kenapa? Tadi waktu aku masuk kesini setelah kau keluar kamar, Luhan **_hyung_ **menangis. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa waktu aku tanyai, dia hanya menangis terus-terusan sampai dia capek dan tertidur." Kyungsoo berkata kepada Sehun.

Benar yang dibilang Kyungsoo, Sehun melihat bekas air mata Luhan yang mengering dipipinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihat sepertinya Sehun adalah alasan Luhan menangis hanya diam, dan mulai beranjak ketempat tidurnya sendiri. Yah mungkin Sehun dan Luhan bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

_'Maaf Luhanie **hyung**..'_

Sehunpun juga beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan berbaring disana. Hanya berbaring. Karena dia tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan Luhan dan bagaimana caranya agar Luhan tidak menangisinya lagi.

**TBC~**

* * *

review?^^


End file.
